dagnirionfandomcom-20200215-history
Humans
Human Ethnic Groups Heinsan The Heinsan people are the ethnic majority of the Spice Isles, though most of the smaller islands around Taifu are fairly small, and have very little, if any, Human presence. The Heinsan people were once part of a larger group, a proto-Heinsan-Ryukan ethnic group that lived in the southern and eastern portions of what is now the Shou Empire. In –2,300, a large group of these proto-Heinsan-Ryukan people emigrated west, landing on Taifu and the other Spice Isles, and becoming the Heinsan ethnic group. Like most people in the region, rice is the major stable of most diets. With the large preponderance of fruits and vegetables found only on the Spice Isles, dishes are infused with large amounts of these products as well. Meat is eaten far and in-between, because of the lack of large creatures to eat. Fish are not commonly eaten either, even though large amounts of fish live in the seas around the islands. Local customs dictate that fish have spirits, and as such, should not be eaten. All in all, the traditional diet of the Heinsan people is largely vegetarian. Among the various plants around the islands, many are known for their healing qualities, from which all kinds of medicines can be made. Both men and women wear plain shirts, made of various fabrics, known as a ‘jigori’. Women wear ‘chima’, skirts, while men wear ‘baji’, pants. Women wear ‘magoja’, a short, heavier shirt used as an overcoat that primarily covers just their torsos, while men wear ‘jingchamak’, long, flowing overcoats. Women are expected to wear their hair in decorated topknots above their heads, while men are expected to keep their hair fairly short cut under a wide-brimmed bamboo hat known as a ‘gat’.The Heinsan people are traditionally shamanistic, animistic, and spiritualistic. Shaman (in the Goreshan language, ‘mushim’) act as intercessors between the spirit world and the physical world, and as mediators between Humans and spirits. Shaman do not lead groups, but are seen as important and influential members of the community, who can ask the spirits for guidance, act as impartial mediators, and bless and heal others. People do not worship at temples or churches, but rather, at shrines known as ‘jeoumjip’, which are built in places where spirits are known to reside, or though to reside. Traditional Heinsan names consist of three individual names- the persons’ given name, a name that he/she chooses for him/herself, and his/her family name. An individual chooses his/her own name when he/she reaches what is considered maturity, an event that differs by family. This new name is then attached to his/her given name with a hyphen. Traditionally speaking, an individual lists his/her family name first, followed by his/her given and selected name. Heinsan, generally speaking, are short, with bronze skin tones, black hair, and black eyes. They have epicanthic folds on their eyes. Language: Goreshan Locations: Shou Empire (Spice Isles) Example Male Names: Chun, Dak, Kwan, Min, Seung Example Female Names: Bai, Euki, Mae, Sang, Yuen Example Clan/Family/Surnames: Bee, Lee, Kim, Moon, Sung Ma'ren The Ma’ren (“Horse People”, in the language of the Shou) people are a group of Humans who live in the Red Plains, though political differences cause some to believe this area a region of the Shou Empire, while others consider it an independent area. The Ma’ren were once culturally Shou, but have anthropologically evolved and different from the Shou people such that they constitute their own independent culture. The Ma’ren are split into many tribes, all of whom roam across the massive Red Plains. They accomplish this by riding horses, and Ma’Reni horsemen are regarded as the best in the world. Like the Oughur, the Ma’ren are nearly inseparable from their mounts. Unlike the Oughur, however, Ma’reni horses are not known for their strength and constitution, but rather, their speed and dexterity. Ma’reni cuisine has changed considerably as compared to that of Shou cuisine. The Ma’reni disregard the prohibition on eating meat, and as a result, small game, such as rabbits, pheasants, squirrel, and deer, among other creatures. As a result, Ma’reni are known as expert marksmen, especially while on horseback. By virtue of living nomadic lives, settling down for limited times, food is generally eaten bland, because herbs are not always easy to preserve, nor are they always plentiful. Ma’reni clothing is very non-descript and utilitarian, similar to the Oughur ‘deel’. Both men and women wear their hair in long braids, similar to the Shou ‘queue’, but much thicker and more unkempt. Men wear similar looking moustaches, and the longer the moustache, the wiser the individual is considered. Like the Shou, the Ma’ren worship the Celestial Bureaucracy. Unlike the Shou, however, their form of worship entails a great deal more of offerings, as opposed to active prayers. There are very few actual priests or priestesses of the Celestial Bureaucracy among the ranks of the Ma’ren, but as a whole, their society actively gives offerings of appeasement and blessings to the Celestial Emperor and his underlings. The Ma’ren use the same naming conventions that the Shou use, with one major exception- the Ma’reni simply use single names. They do not utilize surnames, clan names, or court names. The Ma’reni, generally speaking, are short and lanky, with pale skin tones, black hair, and black eyes. They have extreme epicanthic folds on their eyes. Language: Magolan, Shou Locations: Shou Empire (Red Plains) Example Male Names: Chai, Feng, Lei, Sun, Zhou Example Female Names: Dala, Guo, Ling, Song, Xing Example Clan/Family/Surnames: N/A Oughur The Oughur are a particular group of tribal people who live nomadic lives in the Eastern Wastes. Their culture is unique, in that it blends a fusion of the proto-Oughur Bodhi (the mysterious group that lived in the area before the Falling of the Stars), Orc, al-Bed, and Shou cultural ideals. The Oughur people developed over centuries, as proto-Oughur, Orcs, al-Bed, and Shou mixed and intermingled in the Eastern Wastes starting in -1,896, when al-Bed, Orcs, and Shou all fought a war in the area. The Oughur are split into multiple tribes, all of which have their own forms of leadership. They are traditionally nomadic, and wander the Eastern Wastes as grazing land and water for their camel and horse mounts comes and goes. They are fiercely territorial, isolationist, and superstitious. Oughur cuisine is centered primarily on dairy products and meat from different animals, including camels, horses, goats and ox. Because of their nomadic ways, the use of fruits, vegetables, and spices are fairly limited. The Oughur are commonly known to use the friction and heat produced from riding saddleback to cook meat, and separate milk. The traditional clothing of the Oughur is very simple, because of their nomadic culture. Both men and women wear unisex garments called ‘deel’, a high collar own-piece gown. Women wear their hair long, braided into ponytails, where the more braids a woman has, the more important her status is in her tribe. Men shave their heads, often completely bald, and eschew facial hair, often scarring their faces to prevent the appearance of facial hair completely. The Oughur have a belief system that heavily ties into elementalism. The Oughur pantheon consists of six deities, all of which are personifications of the elements- Earth, Wind, Water, Fire, Light, and Darkness. The Oughur do not consider their deities esoteric concepts, but rather, they are physical beings that roam the material world. Some, it is said, are sealed in specific places- Yeroban, the deity of darkness is said to be sealed in a cave in the Gates to the East-, while others roam the Eastern Wastes. As a result, Oughur people tend to be fairly superstitious, because they believe that their deities can literally be watching them at any time, with or without their knowledge. Traditional Oughur names consist of a single name that is bestowed upon every child at birth by his/her parents. Last names are never used, as individuals tend to simply mingle specifically with their own clans, making the need for surnames low. Only outsiders address specific individuals by their given names and clan names. The Oughur, generally speaking, are tall and muscular, with skin that ranges in color from pale white to light green, hair colors that are generally black or brown, and eyes that run the gamut from black to gray. Most have minor epicanthic folds on their eyes. Language: Oughur Locations: Eastern Wastes Example Male Names: Alagh, Gan, Kharbo, Qadan, Urtesk Example Female Names: Chamika, Huluga, Naisam, Subaati, Yaba Example Clan/Family/Surnames: Baast, Gurragcha, Jigabor, Suragee, Ubatoor Ryukan The Ryukan people are the ethnic minority in the Shou Empire. Thousands of years before the Shou Empire was formed, the Ryukan people were part of a larger group, a proto-Heinsan-Ryukan ethnic group that lived in the southern and eastern portions of what is now the Shou Empire. In –2,000, the Shou people arrived in the area, and began mingling with the Ryukan people. The two groups engaged in a cultural diffusion after the Shou conquered the Ryukan. Ryukan cuisine is virtually non-existent today, having been completely assimilated by the Shou people. The most important contributions that Ryukan cuisine added to Shou cuisine would be ‘sushi’ and ‘sashimi’, small wheels made of rice, fish, and other ingredients. When Ryukan culture flourished, however, noodles and rice were the most common starches, with smaller amounts of vegetables and meats used in dishes to provide other tastes and nutrients. Because the Ryukan people lived in the region for much longer than the Shou, and were more populous, it’s traditional style of dress survives to this day, and has been integrated into Shou culture. Women wear ‘kimono’, long, elaborately decorated dress-robes. The rich and noble wear kimonos known as ‘furisode’, which are kimonos with long, flowing sleeves that flow down to their feet. Men wear ‘hikama’, extremely loose trouser pants that appear almost to be dresses, because of how flowing they are. Both men and women wear unisex footwear, depending on their economic status- straw rope sandals known as ‘waraji’, sandals made of plant fibers, leather and lacquered wood known as ‘zori’, or elevated clogs made of wood known as ‘geta’. Traditionally, both men and women bunch their hair into topknots worn on the tops of their heads, though conservative elements frown on the wearing of the topknot by women. The Ryukan people, traditionally, were shamanistic, animistic, and spiritualistic. Though the Shou view on religion has become the societal norm, traditional Ryukan worship still continues strongly. Most beliefs and practices have been incorporated into the worship of the Celestial Bureaucracy. The Celestial Emperor has become the mightiest ‘kami’, or spirit, while all others that exist serve below him. Shrines dot the landscape of the Shou Empire- especially the south and east, where the ethnic Ryukan make up the majority- dedicated to the spirits of nature. Shugenja commune with the spirits directly, and administer specific shrines or areas, to ensure that the spirits are appeased and are given proper homage and veneration. Traditiona Ryukan names consist of two names, a given name, and a surname. Traditionally, one’s surname, is used first, and his/her given name used second. Ryukan, generally speaking, are short, with darker skin tones than the Shou, black hair, and black eyes. They have epicanthic folds on their eyes. Language: Shou Locations: Shou Empire Example Male Names: Akira, Gakuru, Kazuhito, Taako, Yoshii Example Female Names: Aeki, Deiji, Nazuki, Saburina, Waiko Example Clan/Family/Surnames: Abe, Fujita, Murakami, Suzuki, Yoshida Shou The Shou are the ethnic majority in the Shou Empire. In the year –2,000 the ‘Age of Humanity’ began when Shou interlopers from another world arrived on Okarth, near the site of what is now the city of Te Pao. The Shou soon spread across the what would become the Shou Empire, absorbing the people who existed there before themselves into their greater collective, de-emphasizing the culture of those people in favor of that of their own. Despite their efforts, however, many aspects of Ryukan- the largest ethnic minority group- were absorbed into mainstream Shou culture. Distinct among traditional Shou culture is that meat is not allowed to be eaten, a mandate supposedly issued by the Celestial Emperor because the eating of meat causes harm to animals, which also are his children, along with all other creatures. As a result, traditional Shou cuisine consists of fares made of vegetables, noodles, and rice, all of which are eaten with chopsticks. Because prayers are traditionally said before meals, the arrangement of food into the most aesthetically pleasing manner is practiced. The traditional mandate disallowing meat has widely been forgotten, as Ryukan influence crept into Shou culture. Traditional wardrobe mandates that men wear a long shirt known as a ‘shoushan’, and women wear a similar shirt known as a ‘qinpao’. A unisex garment, known as a ‘fuhan’ is akin to a flowing silk robe that is worn during formal or important ceremonies. Women wear their hair in large braids that are piled on the top of her head and held in place by combs and barrettes. Men shave their heads mostly or completely bald, except for a long, thin ponytail at the back of their heads known as a ‘queue’. The Shou worship a pantheon known as the Celestial Bureaucracy, in which the Celestial Emperor rules. Their faith is not so much a pantheon, as the Celestial Emperor is the sole focus of the veneration of the Shou, but he employs numerous divine, semidivine, and other aids who rank below him in the bureaucracy, who assist him. Priests and priestesses pray for his aid and intercession, and the power granted to them to ensure that society follows his orders. Naming conventions vary by social status. Members of the Jian Ji, the ruling class, have three names- a first name, that is given to them by their parents at birth, a surname, which represents the family they hail from, and a court name, a special name given to them by the Emperor, or one of his representatives, that is only used in the presence of the Emperor himself. Individuals from lower social tiers do not have court names, but used given and surnames. The Shou, generally speaking, are short, with pale skin tones, black hair, and black eyes. They have extreme epicanthic folds on their eyes. Language: Shou Locations: Shou Empire Example Male Names: Chai, Feng, Lei, Sun, Zhou Example Female Names: Dala, Guo, Ling, Song, Xing Example Clan/Family/Surnames: Chan, Deng, Kai, Ting, Zhen Bodhi The Bodhi people were the proto-culture that inhabited much of the Eastern Wastes and what would become the Shou Empire thousands of years ago. Very little evidence of the Bodhi people exists, by virtue of the culture disappearing so long ago, and because of the cataclysmic circumstances that the Bodhi people were wiped out in. What is known about the Bodhi is that they were very hardy people, living in the mountains and valleys of the Eastern Wastes, and Shou Empire. Each tribe seemed to live in isolation, tending to their own affairs. The Bodhi were pacifistic, and their culture centered around spiritualism and wisdom, with the natural terrain they lived in providing them with the protection from enemies that would take away from these pursuits. They were ruled by philosopher priest-kings, who were both temporal leaders and spiritual leaders. These men and women were seen by their people as physical manifestations of the various deities that the people paid homage to. The Bodhi first appeared roughly in –3,435, and attained an “enlightened” society long before many other Human groups even came into existence. Their society met a sudden end in –2,500, when comets from the sky crashed into the mountainous area that they inhabited, not only wiping out thousands of lives, but most traces of their entire culture. The few relics that date back to the Bodhi exist in the Khazihari Mountains, an area where they once lived. Pali The Pali people are a small group of Humans who live in or around the city-state of Padmhava, and the Cape of the Claw. The proto-Pali came to the area circa -1,899, when the Dark Cabal of Sephir led local natives onto the mainland for war. Originally, these people were an indigenous group of people living on the island. After the Dark Cabal was defeated by the Crusade, many proto-Pali Humans would stay in the region, eventually anthropologically evolving into the Pali people, as a result of their surroundings. Pali cuisine is typically centered around rice and other grains, seasoned with various spices, most notably peppers. Most Pali are vegetarians, because the Loxo they live side-by-side with do not eat meat. This is not a universal truism, however, as small groups of Pali eat meat. Dishes typically combine grains made fiery with peppers, and sweet fruits native to the area to offset the spiciness. Yogurt is also used in many dishes, as both an actual dish, as well as for flavor and dipping. Among women, the ‘''sari''’, a strip of unstitched cloth that is wrapped around the body, is traditional garb. Overcoats are sometimes worn over the sari, but are not mandatory. Sari range from very plain, to highly embellished. Men wear a similar garment known as the ‘''dhoti''’. Men generally wear overcoats over their dhoti, however, unlike most women. The Pali people are monotheistic, worshipping Ganesh, the elephantine remover of barriers. The proto-Pali people were pantheistic, worshipping the spirits of Sephir, but since settling in Padmhava, they have abandoned those other deities. In a way, however, the Pali people have continued with some of their pantheistic beliefs. The Loxo worshippers of Ganesh do not accept the belief, but many Pali folktales claim that Ganesh is assisted by three pseudo-divine angels, known as Gupti, Samiti, and Mahvrarati. Pali naming conventions are similar to those of Sephiran naming conventions. Individuals are given names based on supposed portents hinting at their future. Priests of Ganesh are not involved in the supposed diving of the future, and as a result, such actions are simply a cultural vestige, rather than a contemporary religious ceremony. Pali utilize two names, however- a given name and a surname. Pali are usually tall and gaunt, with brown skin tones, black hair, and black eyes. Language: Pali, Loxo Locations: Padmhava Example Male Names: Deepak, Gulan, Kumar, Panderil, Vijay Example Female Names: Adhi, Davinder, Lakshmi, Praveena, Waheeda Example Clan/Family/Surnames: Bali, Gupta, Kahn, Patesh, Singh Sephiran The Sephiran people live in the island of Sephir, which is where the group gets its name from. In the past, the island of Sephir was one large continent, which meant that there was greater homogeneity among the Sephiran people. Since the destruction of the island-continent into numerous smaller island, a great deal of variance has developed among the Sephiran people, though not enough for any to be considered separate ethnic groups. In the past, the Sephirans actually made up numerous distinct ethnic groups. Since the destruction of the continent, however, there has been considerable cross-contamination between cultures, such that various distinct ethnic groups no longer exist. Sephirans, primarily, are hunter-gatherers who travel along with their prey. More advanced tribes, however, have settled down their woman and child population, and begun agricultural pursuits in small villages and towns dotted across the remains of the island-continent while their men travel and hunt with poisoned arrows and spears. Giselle, buffalo, ostriches, zebras, and sometimes, even lions are hunted for subsistence. Various insects are also considered food. The Sephiran people have little concept of spices, or flavoring, and eat their food plainly. Vegetables, and other herbs, are consumed, and the Sephiran people have a wide knowledge of the medicinal value of various of plants. Sephirans have little, and wear little. Men wear skirts made of dried leaves, and bits of braided cloth, as do women. Neither sex wears clothing above the waist, meaning toplessness is not seen as immodest. Bones, rocks, shells, and feathers are oftentimes worn as ornamental jewelry. Sephirans are pantheistic, and have a large pantheon of magical spirits, angels, demons, gods, and goddesses. The most important among the Sephirans are Mother Earth, an agricultural, life-giving deity, Father Sky, a sky war deity, Vulture, lord of the underworld, Lion, harbinger of evil, and Frog, a trickster god. Sephirans utilize only one name, a name given to them at birth. Traditional shaman and witchdoctors divine the future, and give the child a name based on what their findings tell them the child will do in life. Sephirans are usually tall and gaunt, with dark skin tones that range from dark black to light brown, black hair, and black eyes. Language: Sango Locations: Sephir Example Male Names: Abanobi, Gah’i, N’guna, Samu’ca, X’aabo Example Female Names: Anai’i, Da’ida, Jah’i, Rafia, Ukanisha Example Clan/Family/Surnames: N/A al-Bed The al-Bed are an ethnic group found primarily in the 1000-Eyes Desert, in what is today the Empire of the Sands. The al-Bed are a curious mix of the indigenous people of the area, who were enslaved by Aganazzar of the Thousand Eyes, a powerful Half-Demon Efreeti Lord, and Egyptians, accidental interlopers to Okarth, fleeing a cataclysm in their own home. Over the years, the two bloodlines mixed and intermingled, until the al-Bed were born. al-Bed cuisine consists of a great deal of meat, because of the difficulty in growing and/or obtaining fruits and vegetables in the 1000-Eyes Desert. Food is often prepared in a way for it to be fairly mobile, such as in gyros, kabobs, and shawarma. Nuts and vegetables are most commonly ground into pastes, to preserve them longer, such as when sesame that is ground into tahini, chickpeas that are ground into hummus, and eggplants that are ground into baba ghanoush. Dishes composed of eggs, rice, yogurt, and bread all are staples of the lower classes, while dishes containing items such as cheese, fresh figs, and fresh dates are delicacies enjoyed by the upper classes. In almost all dishes, regardless of economic status, various spices are used, most commonly spices designed to make foods hotter and spicier. Because of the hot weather in the desert, clothing is generally made of light, breathable fabrics, such as cotton. Men wear various forms of clothing, from long, ankle-length dresses known as ‘''suriya''’, to ‘''kaftan''’, cloaks buttoned down the front with sleeves and a sash. Common among men is the use of the turban. Women, on the other hand, often wear veils and headscarves, while wearing dresses that are equally modest and protective from the elements as mens garbs. The al-Bed are polytheistic, worshipping the Al-Bed Pantheon, a group of interloper deities brought to the world from Egypt, thousands of years ago. Most are henothists, meaning that they adopt one specific patron, and worship that deity over the others in the pantheon, but many are polytheisis, who worship all of the deities of the pantheon simultaneously, or one at a time. Because of the very real interaction between the deities of the al-Bed, and their history, the al-Bed are very religious, and very superstitious. The al-Bed do not use traditional surnames. Instead, the terms ‘Ibn’, ‘Bin’, ‘Ibnt’, and ‘Bint’ are used to denote lineage. A man uses the terms ‘ibn’ and ‘bin’ to denote his mother/father, while women use the terms ‘ibnt’ and ‘bint’ to denote the same individuals. In addition, some individuals also use the term ‘al’ to denote where they hail from. This is often used in addition to naming one’s lineage, and is used most often to denote outsiders, and identify where they are from. al-Bed have bronze skin tones, browned by the desert heat and sun, with black hair and eyes that range from black to green. Language: al-Bed Locations: Empire of the Sands Example Male Names: Baahir, Gamal, Nasiim, Saeed, Yassir Example Female Names: Aisha, Dal’ya, Haajira, Omira, Wahida Example Clan/Family/Surnames: N/A Ruskiyan The Ruskiyan people are an ethnic group found primarily on the island of Alesund, and across the Thracian Peninsula. Anthropologists are unsure exactly when the Ruskiyans first appeared on Alesund, but know that they first migrated from the island to the Thracian Peninsula in the year 604, when Benin the Great, the leader of an island tribe, took to the sea with a group of his followers. Because all of the Ruskiyans on the Thracian Peninsula descend from this one specific lineage, they show less genetic variation than their cousins on Alesund. Ruskiyan cuisine primarily uses fish and poultry as it’s main source of protein. Because of the harsh weather conditions on both Alesund and the Thracian Peninsula, coupled with the fact that most Ruskiyans are nomadic, fruits and vegetables are not very plentiful. Hardy plants, such as grains, or potatoes, are the most common staples of diets, and are used to make foods of all kinds, such as stews, breads, and beer, vodka, and grain alcohol. Because of the harsh, cold weather that most Ruskiyans live in, clothing is meant to maximize the production and retention of heat. Men wear ‘''ushankas''’, heavy fur hats with earflaps, to protect their heads, and beneath warm, fur robes, they wear ‘''kosovorotkas''’, skewed-collared shirts, and plain breeches. Women wear ‘''sarafan''’, long, shapeless dresses beneath warmer fur overcoats, and ‘''babushkas''’, headscarves, to keep their heads warm. The Ruskiyan people are animists, believing that spirits inhabit all parts of the world. It is of note that they do not believe in any sort of deity, and instead, offer prayers and offerings to the spirits they believe in. The Ruskiyan deny the divinity of these nature spirits, and instead believe them to be ‘greater life forms’, but not deities. The Ruskiyans do not use formal surnames that all members of the tribe use. Instead, the suffix ‘Dov’ is applied to either parent, to denote lineage. Ruskiyans are usually tall and muscular, with pale skin tones, black or blonde hair, and eyes that range in color from light blue to dark green. Language: Ruskiya Locations: Alesund, Thracian Peninsula Example Male Names: Borovich, Feyodor, Markov, Popovich, Yuri Example Female Names: Anyah, Dimitra, Liddah, Sascha, Yelena Example Clan/Family/Surnames: N/A Tintan The Tintan people are the ethnic group that makes up the majority of the northern parts of the Central Continent, including Castle Blaze, Altathair, the Hedgelands, and Temoura. The Tintan people represent the largest ethnic group on the Central Continent, excluding the people of the Shou Empire. The Tintan people can trace their ethnic group to the beginnings of the Age of Humanity, when Tinto- the legendary warrior who the Tintan people derive their name from- supposedly freed the Human race from the bondage of the Giants in the Giantsbluff Mountains. Tintan cuisine varies a great deal, from place to place. Generally speaking, the climate where most Tintans inhabit is conducive towards both farming and raising livestock. As a result, there is no ‘average diet’, or special cultural menu. Instead, regional menus and cuisines exist, based on what is easily available to be grown or procured. Like cuisine, there is no special Tintan dress. Instead, clothing varies from location, and socioeconomic status. Hardworking farmers in the Hedgelands normally wear patchwork robes, while noblemen and women in Altathair wear fine bejeweled garments costing tens, if not hundreds, of gold pieces. Like the Tintan people, the Tintan Pantheon is fairly varied. It contains within it a large amount of deities, with a roster than has change throughout the centuries. Primary among the Tintan Pantheon are Lathander, the Morninglord, the deity of the sun and goodness, Silvanus, the god of nature and agriculture, and Tyr, the deity of justice, law, and order. Because the Tintan people are a fairly cosmopolitan lot, worship of deities and extraplanar entities is not constrained to simply members of the Tintan pantheon- there is no taboo concerning adopting foreign deities. Across the Tintan world, various naming conventions are used. Among the more cosmopolitan Altathairians, names with more pizzazz are used, while in the no-nonsense Hedgelands, names tend to be shorter. Concerning surnames, most areas utilize them. Surnames tend to stem from a person’s trade, or their ancestors’ trade, where they are from, or where their ancestors are from, or some other notable feature about either themselves or their ancestors. Tintan Humans tend to have darker complexions, with coppery skin, blonde or brown hair, and brown, hazel, or green eyes. Language: Common Locations: Altathair, Castle Blaze, The Hedgelands, Temoura Example Male Names: Agravain, Dagonet, Ethelred, Melegaut, Tristan Example Female Names: Agnes, Ellefain, Lilane, Pridwyn, Ygraine Example Clan/Family/Surnames: Blackcastle, Greenthumb, Hawkinson, Opalcloud, Vineyard